Fixing a Broken Heart
by PrincessofOz26
Summary: During Madison's sophmore year, she's a wreck. Heartbroken. Who can fix her. Victor/OC.


**Summary: During Madison's sophmore year, she's a wreck. Heartbroken. Who can fix her. Victor/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Only Madison.**

Madison walked into Anubis House and looked around. She wanted to give this note to Eddie and run out the door. She didn't know why her dad was doing this to her. But when he gave her the note for her brother that morning, there was a look in his eye. She was about to take another couple steps towards her brother's room when she heard Victor yelling.

"Vera it's over!"

She heard the door open and she quickly hid in a secret hiding place under the stairs, closing the door quickly. Everyone knew about the space except for Victor. Well he obviously knew about it because there were photos and books everywhere, but he didn't know that the _students _knew where it was.

After a couple minutes, there was silence and she crept out of the hiding spot, holding the note for her brother in her hands. She walked to Eddie's room and slipped the note under the door and quickly tip-toed back towards the front door. She was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Madison?"

She took some deep breaths and turned around to see Victor standing at the top of the stairs. She had seen him only a handful of times since she had moved out of Anubis House weeks ago.

Victor had no idea why she had suddenly just up and moved out. It was a mystery to him. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. She was thinner than when he last saw her and her eyes had lost their usual shine.

"What has happened to this girl" he wondered.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. It was another thing he noticed. And she had avoided him whenever he was around.

"Madison..." he whispered, gently lifting her chin up. "Look at me..."

Madison didn't say a word, she just gazed into his eyes, fighting back tears. She didn't know how she would explain it. She couldn't just say that she left because of Vera and that she was completely in love with him.

"What is wrong" he asked, his voice gentle and kind.

It was a voice that he only used on her and no one else. From day one, she had been his exception to his hatred of children. She wasn't even a child to him, she was a young woman. He pushed her hair away from her face and stroked her unusually pale cheek.

Madison let the tears fall. There was no way that he would ever look at her the way she looked at him. Or at least that is what she thought.

"Besides he has Vera. He doesn't need a stupid girl like me" she thought bitterly as she unconciously leaned into his hand.

"Maddie?" Victor asked her again, his voice almost a whisper.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain and heartbreak.

"I love you Victor...I love you and I know that...it can never be. Besides...you have Vera. You wouldn't look twice at a stupid, naive girl like me..." she whispered softly.

She attempted to pull away from him, but he pulled her closer.

"How could I have been so stupid" he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Madison and held her close to him.

Finding out that Vera had betrayed him only a couple hours ago had made him so mad, but truth be told he had suspected something about the woman for a couple days now. But he had also been so busy on his quest for that mask, that he didn't notice how things were affecting Madison. He had promised her father he would protect her while she was going to school here and he had completely broken that promise. It was at that moment he realized he actually had feelings for this fragile girl in his arms.

Madison closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Victor, her face in his chest. She relaxed, taking in his comforting scent and the feel of his strong arms around her. This was heaven, if only temporary. She wanted this hug to last, so even if he never felt anything for her, she would know what it felt like to be in his arms.

She was shocked when he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He walked down the hall towards her old room and set her down on her bed. No one had taken anything away from her side of the room as well. Her friends knew that she would eventually be back. He covered her up with a blanket and sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

"Maddie..." he whispered comfortingly. "Vera...has left. It's just you and me now."

Madison lifted her head to look at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Victor..." she whispered. "Does this mean..."

Her voice trailed off. She wouldn't dare get her hopes up, but Victor leaned down and kissed her, proving her wrong. She took his face in her hands, kissing him back passionately. Victor pulled back after a couple minutes and stroked her cheek smiling.

"Does that answer your question my dear?"

Madison just smiled and placed her hand over his.

"I love you Victor"

"I love you too. Now I think it's time you got some sleep. We will talk more when your awake I promise. We have all the time in the world my love."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was dark when she opened her eyes again. Madison sat up and looked around her room, the events of the afternoon coming back to her. She still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream.

She pulled on her shoes and walked down the hallway towards Victor's office. She opened the door gently and walked over to him. He was looking out the window, looking lost in thought.

"Hey..." she whispered, standing next to him.

She looked up at the man she loved and took his hand, breaking him out of his looked down at Madison and smiled, pulling her close.

"I think...I should start by apologizing" he said, running a hand through her hair, smoothing out some tangles.

"For what?" Madison asked confused. "Victor you have nothing to apologize for!"

"I spoke to your father.." he started, leading her to a chair.

He sat her down and kneeled in front of her taking her face in his hands.

"I spoke to your father...He said you haven't been eating much, that you have no energy and it takes alot out of you just to get through a day at school. Maddie that isn't you. That isn't the beautiful, smart girl I love..And that my dear...is my fault."

Madison's eyes filled with tears once more as she placed her hands on his. She knew she couldn't argue with him.

"Victor..." she whispered before she kissed him gently.

He sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap gently, wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

"Things have to change" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back. "Your going to start eating more and I'll help you with some of your school work as will Joy and Patricia. Your father has already spoken to them. Madison you have to get better, for me...I love you."

Madison wiped her eyes and leaned into his arms. "I'll get better...I promise!" she whispered softly.

Victor kissed her forehead and laid his head on her's, rubbing her back.

"Your worth more than any elixir or mask" he whispered softly. "Even immortal life. I love you Madison with all my heart and that will never change."

Madison took Victor's face gently and pulled him down for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

Victor chuckled and took her hands into his. "Calm yourself darling. We have all the time in the world, but right now I want you to rest."

Madison nodded and leaned into his arms, closing her eyes.

"Just hold me..." she whispered leaning into his arms, closing her eyes.

"That I can do." Victor said softly into her hair. "I'm never letting you go again! I love you so much Madison."

"I love you too..." she whispered half asleep.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He leaned against his desk, not letting go of her. The two of them were soon asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
